


The Family FitzSimmons

by happyeverafter72



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A succession of moments between FitzSimmons. It will be shippy, it will be very fluffy and there will be babies at a later stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Jemma Simmons paced the hospital corridor. She absent-mindedly fiddled with the bandage on her wrist, thinking. Why had they ever left the lab?

Therein lay the problem: fieldwork. Specifically, her and Fitz doing fieldwork. She sighed. That man was an idiot. A massive, adorable idiot. It was because of him that she was now haunting the corridor like a hyperactive bad smell. The team had been under attack and she had been thrown the ground, spraining her wrist. Fitz had then chosen to become extremely protective and attempted to defend her. He had promptly been very beaten up and was taken to hospital. Fortunately he hadn’t sustained any internal injuries, just a collection of broken bones and a mild concussion.

“Miss Simmons?” A voice broke her out of her reverie.

“Yes,” she confirmed. “How is he?”

“Coming round,” the nurse replied, “and asking for you. We’re keeping him in overnight for observation but he should be able to go home tomorrow.”

“Thank you,” Simmons said.

She was shown into Fitz’s room and they were left alone. He smiled at her pathetically from the bed. “You look terrible,” she remarked. “How do you feel?”

“Achy. Sleepy,” he replied. “How are you?”

“You’re worried about me?” she scoffed, sitting in the chair beside the bed. She took his hand and squeezed gently. “Why did you do it, you idiot?”

“He hurt you, Jem.”

She sighed. “I can look after myself, Leo.”

“But I want to look after you,” he protested. He thought for a moment. “We should get married,” he said. “What do you think?”

She laughed. “Alright. Let’s get married.”

He grinned and she leaned in and kissed him lightly. A yawn escaped him, betraying how weary he felt.

“Get some sleep,” she said softly, stroking his hair.

“Hold me?”

“When you put it so romantically, how can I resist?”

She climbed up and lay down beside him, carefully gathering him in her arms. “Love you,” she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo looked at his new wife sat beside him and they exchanged a smile. He couldn’t quite believe this was real. Jemma was his wife. She was his, and he was hers, forever. He took her hand and entwined their fingers. She stroked one of his fingers with her thumb, knowing that would help calm him down. He squeezed her hand in a silent thank you before standing up.

He waited for the room to fall silent before speaking. “I was thinking about this speech last night and I realised something: although I could talk for hours about Jemma, I would never be able to do her justice. I can tell you precisely when I fell in love with her. It was the first time I saw her beautiful smile. You all know the one I mean: the really bright one that goes all the way to her eyes and makes her nose crinkle. Every time she smiles that way at me, I just go to jelly. I am so, so lucky that she loves me back. I may be an idiot who can’t name things well or make a speech for toffee but, Jemma, I’m your idiot.” He paused. “I’d like everyone to join me in a toast to Mrs Jemma Fitzsimmons.”

*********************************************

Jemma cuddled into her husband as the music for their first dance played. As they swayed slowly the world melted away so that all that mattered was the two of them. She felt giddy with happiness, knowing that she would get to feel this way forever.

“Leo,” she murmured, “this is perfect.”

He smiled softly and inclined his head to kiss her. “You’re perfect,” he whispered back. “My Jemma.”

She smiled back and held him tighter. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Mrs Fitzsimmons.”

A small shiver ran through Jemma and butterflies erupted in her stomach. “Say that again.”

“Mrs Fitzsimmons,” he murmured before capturing her lips in another kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

“Jemma!” a voice called.

Jemma turned to see her mother tottering up. “Mum, you really ought to take those shoes off.”

“Nonsense, dear,” her mother scoffed. “Now, Jemma, you really must go and speak to your grandmother. She ought to go home before too long.”

“Okay, I’ll go,” Jemma said, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. She turned back to Leo. “Leo, come and meet Granny Simmons.”

They made their way across the room. When they stopped in front of Granny Simmons, Leo thought that she looked like a typical granny. Her face was thin and wrinkled and looked at once firm and kind. He smiled, hoping to win her approval.

“Hello, Granny,” Jemma said warmly.

“Hello,” Granny Simmons replied, frowning slightly. “Did you mother send you? She’s trying to make me go home.”

“Well…yes,” Jemma admitted. “But we would have come anyway, wouldn’t we, Leo?”

“Of course we would,” Leo responded. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Simmons.”

“Oooh, he’s nice, isn’t he?”

Jemma laughed. “Yes he is. Very nice.”

“So, you love our little Jemma. I hope you’ll take good care of her.”

Leo blanched slightly at the woman’s tone. “Yes I do, very much. I will take good care of her. I’d rather die than let her get hurt.”

“Good answer, young man. I like you.” She turned to Jemma. “He’s a good one.”

“I know,” Jemma replied, smiling slightly. She could see her mother approaching from the other side of the room, so she decided to use diversionary tactics. “Do you want to dance, Granny?”

“Only if I can borrow your husband.”

If Leo was surprised by this, he did his best not to show it. “It would be an honour,” he said, extending his hand.

“Such a gentleman! Is he good in the sack, too?”

Both Jemma and Leo turned bright red.


	4. Chapter 4

Leo entered the bedroom to find that Jemma was already huddled under the blankets. “Are you ok?” he asked her.

“Yeah,” she replied. “I’m just cold.”

“Ah.” He settled himself beside her and wrapped his arms around her. “Does this help?”

“Mmmm. Much better,” she murmured, resting her head on his shoulder.

He noticed then that she had a book lying in her lap. “What’cha reading?”

“Just something I enjoyed as a teenager,” she said. “You’re like a radiator! How are you this warm?”

“It’s all my warm, loving thoughts,” he quipped.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Jemma slid an arm around Leo’s waist and he began tracing slow patterns on her back.

“Let me read to you,” he said, breaking the silence.

“You have to do the voices,” she teased.

With her free hand, Jemma held the book open and Leo began to read. “ ‘Sagahog! Pompaprune! Saga-saga-HOG!’ Bowman Hath lay in bed listening to the muffled sounds of his mother oathing in the bathroom next door…”

As he continued, Jemma’s eyelids began to droop until she finally fell asleep. Leo put the book to one side and carefully laid down, taking her with him. She snuggled closer to him, burying her face in his neck.

“Love you, baby,” she mumbled.

“Love you too, Jem,” he said softly, whispering a kiss to her forehead.

This was bliss.


End file.
